


Doping in Love.

by takkano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, M/M, sugestivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: - E então... já está bêbado o suficiente?- O suficiente para que?





	

— Oe, Kakuzu! Espero que essa porra não esteja batizada, seu bosta! - Hidan virava seu enésimo copo de sake.

Depois de uma sofrida batalha, em que Kakuzu fez o albino levar uma surra daquelas para conseguir um cadáver valiosíssimo, o moreno pela primeira vez em toda a sua eternidade, resolveu passar a noite em um hotel, para ambos descansarem. E, ainda por cima, ofereceu sake a vontade para Hidan.

— Bebe logo de uma vez e cale essa boca, antes que eu me arrependa.

— Hai, hai… esse é o último, acho que não aguento mais… hihihihih… - Hidan ria meio descontrolado.

— Então… já está bêbado o suficiente? - Kakuzu parecia um pouco ansioso.

— Oe, oe… o suficiente para que, seu puto?

— Para isso!

O maior puxou o outro pela gola da capa fazendo com que os lábios, úmidos pelo sake, se chocassem. Um beijo lento e calmo foi inciado, não houve negação alguma por parte de Hidan. O beijo durou tempo demais, e quase foi necessário que utilizassem suas imortalidades para continuarem com o contato.

Kakuzu soltou o albino que o olhava chocado, ainda com a boca aberta.

— PUTA MERDA KAKUZU! TIRA LOGO ESSA PORRA DESSA BEBIDA DAQUI, ESSE TROÇO TÁ AMALDIÇOADO! - Hidan atirou o copo na direção de Kakuzu, que desviou por pouco.

— O que foi isso seu idiota? Tá louco é?

— CLARO QUE TÔ, CARALHO! EU ACABEI DE TER UMA ALUCINAÇÃO DEMONÍACA!

— Tá falando do beijo?

— O que, você também tomou desse troço aqui? - Hidan cheirou a bebida na garrafa e fez uma cara de medo.

— Tomei só um gole.

— Então como sabe da porra do beijo?

— Porque eu te beijei! Achei que você já estivesse bêbado o suficiente para aceitar.

— Aceitar o que seu velho maluco? - Hidan fez para Kakuzu a mesma cara que tinha feito para a bebida na garrafa.

— Dormir comigo!

Hidan abriu ainda mais a boca. Tentou falar algo mas engasgou. Sentiu o rosto queimar, não sabia se era de vergonha ou se estava realmente bêbado. Como não tinha certeza, pegou a garrafa novamente.

— Nesse caso, acho que ainda não tô bêbado o suficiente.

Hidan virou o resto da bebida na boca. Kakuzu revirou os olhos e foi até o albino e arrancou a garrafa de suas mãos. Quando Hidan abriu a boca para protestar, o moreno o calou com outro beijo, desta vez muito mais intenso.


End file.
